The present invention relates to a drum housing for a motor vehicle, as well as a door module and a hybrid door.
German patent DE 3239370C2 describes a motor vehicle door with an outside door panel exhibiting a supporting frame with an opening for a window pane. A unit carrier holds door fittings, such as a window pane, a window lift mechanism, and a door lock, and is manufactured separately from the outside door panel, ready-assembled and installed on the outside door panel. Inside door lining forms the completion of the motor vehicle door facing the vehicle interior and is connected with the unit carrier or the outer door panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,735 describes a modular motor vehicle door consisting of an outer door skin, a door module with a door frame, and side-impact protection, and inside lining. A drive unit and a door lock mechanism for a window lift is mounted on the side impact protection.
European patent EP-A-579535 describes a base plate upon which a door handle is placed from the side of the dry area, interior lining and a switch for a window lift unit attached to the side of the wet area is arranged. The window lift unit, together with the motor drive unit, is arranged on the dry area side of the base plate, which is screwed on to the inside door panel of the door body, so that the vehicle door is split in a wet area situated outside and a dry area situated inside. How to split a vehicle door in a wet area and a dry area is also described in European patents EP-A-0944497 und EP-A-0961703B1.
German patent DE69421361T2 furthermore describes a cable window lift with a simplified, kinematic chain. The cable drum of the cable window lift consists of two parts that are coaxial to one another, and placed upon one another by the projections and an edge of the housing, so that both parts are rotable over one another. Moreover, a circular toothed rack is provided in the housing. The projections engage with the toothed rack and fasten one housing part with respect to the other in one direction, and/or release it in the opposite direction.
German patent DE 84 15 624 U1 furthermore describes a vehicle door with a window lift, in which instead of a lever arm drive, a cable or Bowden wire drive or a threaded cable drive may be realized, whereby the respective power transmission member extends from the motor drive of a base plate.
Moreover, German patent DE 695 17 943 T2 describes a window lift for a motor vehicle window that comprise drive means acting upon a locked kinematic hoist in order to move the side window of the vehicle, whereby the said drive means are manual and electrical.
Further drive mechanisms that are suitable for window lifts are known from German patents DE19706872A1, DE4139043A1 and DE4420692C2.
A general disadvantage of previously known door modules is that for series production of motor vehicles, two variants of the door module need to be produced, i.e., one variant for motor vehicles equipped with a power window lift, and another variant for vehicles equipped with a manual window lift. This is, among other things, due to the fact, that the cable drums for the power and manual window lifts are of different size.